True Colors
by house of hades
Summary: Uma tarde normal em que Annabeth sofre bullying. A direfença, porém, é que ela aprende à mostrar as suas verdadeiras cores. Uma homenagem à todos aqueles que já sofreram qualquer tipo de bullying.


Annabeth queria ficar sozinha, mas o que parecia um batalhão de crianças corria atrás dela. Annabeth queria ficar sozinha, porém seus colegas de classe não à deixavam em paz. Quando não riam da sua cara, batiam nela, jogavam tinta em seus cabelos claros e ondulados, à atropelavam com carrinhos de plástico do parquinho. Também jogavam areia em seus olhos quando estavam na caixa de areia. Algumas crianças, ainda, pegavam seu lanche e davam aos porquinhos da índia, numa grande gaiola, no pátio da escola.

Annabeth sentia-se sozinha e oprimida. Ela sentia todo tipo de sentimento, vivia pensando no porque de tudo isso. Afinal, o que havia feito para ter merecido tanto? Às vezes vinha uma voz à sua cabeça. "Continue forte, Annabeth. Uma dia tudo vai melhorar, criança." Era sempre uma voz feminina e terna.

Quando as outras crianças finalmente conseguiram encurralar Annabeth em uma parede, a menina de apenas sete tinha a respiração acelerada. Não só por ter corrido, mas ela temia o que podia vir a acontecer, e sempre acontecia. E no final, ela sempre sentia que a culpa era dela. Na sua cabeça, tudo sempre era culpa dela mesma, por ser o que era. O problema era que Annabeth não sabia onde mudar. Ela era gentil com seus colegas, estudava direito, tinha boas notas, não atrapalhava as aulas. Nem mesmo falava quando não era necessário. Ela não queria atrapalhar ninguém. Mesmo em casa, Annabeth chegava da escola, pegava seu almoço na copa da cozinha, aquecia-o no micro ondas (mesmo que tivesse que subir em uma cadeira para alcançar),pegava os talheres e levava com o maior cuidado para o seu quarto. Annabeth comia com cuidado, para não dar trabalho à ninguém de ter que limpar alguma coisa. Ela levava tudo de volta à pia da cozinha, e levava a própria louça, voltada para o quarto, sem uma única palavra. Lá, fazia os deveres de casa. Depois ia para o banheiro, tomava banho, escovava os dentes, penteava os cabelos e, sempre, ficava observando seu reflexo nu no espelho. Ela contava quantos hematomas ela tinha todos os dias.

Annabeth nunca teve intenção de fazer nada à ninguém. Mesmo assim, as crianças se aproximavam. Ela viu algumas meninas ao longe abrindo sua lancheira e despejando seu sanduiche na gaiola com porquinho da índia. Ela voltou a observar as crianças que viam em sua direção.

Ela encostou as costas na parede e foi deslizando, até que estava sentada no chão, com os braços envolvendo as pernas. O rosto, enterrado nos joelhos. Nessa posição ela podia proteger sua barriga, logo, as costelas e os órgãos vitais. Se ela tivesse algum tipo de sangramento interno, morreria, pois não gostaria de incomodar ninguém com suas besteiras. Ela havia escutado sua madrasta falar ao seu pai em algum outro dia que seu paciente havia morrido com sangramentos internos. Annabeth pesquisou, e, agora, sabia quase tudo sobre o assunto. Era uma menina muito inteligente e muito precoce.

Ela ouviu passos vindo na sua direção.

E as pancadas começaram.

Um menino da sua idade, mas que devia ter o dobro do seu tamanho, deu-lhe um forte chute na canela. Enquanto isso, uma menina puxava seus cabelos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Alguma outra criança havia lhe dado um chute em uma das costelas da parte direita do corpo.

- Você é muito chata! – uma menina gritou com ela

– Porque você é tão esquisita?! – alguém gritou

- É, você devia ir em bora! – a primeira lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, que estava escondido pelos joelhos – Ninguém te quer aqui!

- É! – um menino berrou – Ninguém gosta de você!

Aos poucos mais crianças chegavam, e as pancadas eram mais fortes e violentas. Quando um de seus colegas deu-lhe um chute na cabeça, Annabeth desequilibrou-se, e seu corpo caiu para o outro lado.

Quando sua cabeça sentiu o impacto do chão, seu rosto contorceu-se numa expressão de terrível dor. Por um momento, todos os gritos e insultos viraram um ruído surdo, mas apenas em sua cabeça. Ela podia ver que as crianças ainda gritavam com ela, já que via os lábios dos seus colegas se movimentando.

Antes que pudesse voltar à posição anterior, que protegia suas costas e o rosto, um menino deu-lhe um forte chute na face. Seu nariz começou a sangrar, e a cabeça na parte de traz tinha uma dor intensa, pois batia na parede à cada chute no rosto.

Os chutes no rosto não pararam até que Annabeth conseguiu forças para se encolher novamente.

As lágrimas se misturavam com o sangue em sua face e em seu vestido rosa claro.

Outras crianças começaram à agredi-la, como se fosse um tipo de diversão em conjunto.

- Por que você não morre, Annabeth? - gritaram

- Todo mundo te odeia! – alguém jogava um líquido gelado em sua cabeça – Você não faz diferença pra ninguém!

"Não dê ouvidos à eles, Annabeth" – a voz terna disse, em sua cabeça.

De repente, o sinal tocou. Alguns segundos depois, os alunos todos já corriam para as salas, mas Annabeth não conseguiu sair da posição em que estava. Ela tremia de medo, sentia o sangue escorrer do seu nariz, a cabeça doía muito, assim como uma de suas costelas.

"Annabeth, tudo vai mudar. Não se preocupe, criança. Tudo vai ficar bem." aquela voz terna voltou a falar em sua cabeça. Assim Annabeth sentia-se protegida. Ela podia sentir aquela voz tão macia quanto veludo sarar as ferias internas. Como um milagre. "Por que você não morre, Annabeth?" – ela se lembrou. Estremeceu com o pensamento.

"Pare de pensar nisso, criança. Você é melhor que todos eles." Annabeth estremeceu novamente por causa de um soluço que a fez tossir "Um dia, criança, você será lembrada com glória. E ninguém nunca vai saber que eles existiram. Você é melhor que isso, querida." A pequena menina assentiu, em silêncio.

Ela ainda estava em posição fetal quando uma servente com uma vassoura, que devia estar limpando o pátio após o recreio, encontrou-a.

- Menina? – a velha se calou quando Annabeth levantou o olhar para seu rosto enrugado – Oh. Você está bem, querida?

- Estou ótima. – ela disse, inocente, tentado se levantar; assim que levantou, Annabeth caiu, pois tremia tanto que suas pernas estavam bambas – Por favor, não se preocupe comigo.

A velha largou a vassoura e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Você não está ótima. Tudo bem se sentir triste de vez em quando, sabe? – a menina olhou a velha nos olhos; nos olhos dela havia bondade, o que deixou a pequena loirinha fascinada. Ninguém nunca era bom com Annabeth. Todos à odiavam. – Tudo bem estar triste. Tudo bem chorar. – a servente passou o braço por cima do ombro da pequena – Chorar não significa ser fraco, querida. Significa que você foi forte por muito tempo. Nós nem sempre podemos dizer que está tudo bem. Porque não está.

Annabeth não conseguiu segurar sua vontade de abraçar aquela velhinha tão amável. A servente abraçou Annabeth de volta.

- Querida, nós não podemos nos mascarar sempre. Não se esconda, não se oprima. Você é uma menina linda, mostre à todos aqueles colegas as suas verdadeiras cores. – Annabeth fitava a velha – Tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Obrigada, senhora. – Annabeth não tremia mais, então levantou-se.

A velha levantou com dificuldade.

- Menina, eu vou falar com o diretor hoje. – Annabeth assentiu.

- Obrigada.

- Qual é o seu nome? – ela deu a mão à Annabeth, e elas foram andando em direção à enfermaria, mesmo sem a menina perceber.

- É Annabeth, senhora. – a menina passou a fitar suas sandálias e seus próprios dedos dos pés – Meu nome é Annabeth.

- Que lindo nome! – a velha balançou as mãos dadas com a menina – Sabe o que significa?

- Não. – a menina olhou para cima, para olhar a velha nos olhos – O que significa, senhora?

- Significa "abençoada pelos deuses*". – o olhar da servente brilhou.

- Deuses? – indagou a pequena criança – Eu pensava que era só um.

- Existem muitos deuses, Annabeth. Um dia, você vai saber. Você é uma criança muito especial, nunca se esqueça disso, está bem?

- Tudo bem. – ela assentiu, com o olhar baixo.

- Ei, ei – a velha disse, carinhosamente, levantando o queixo da menina delicadamente – Você é especial. Você é única, querida, seja você mesma, continue forte. Um dia isso vai melhorar. Você vai ver! – sorriu-lhe – Um parente meu viu isso nas estrelas.

- É? – a pequena indagou, tímida.

- Sim. Falo a verdade, pequena. – a velha se agachou – Eu te amo, Annabeth.

A menina ficou muda com a fala da velha. Uma lágrima escapou-lhe dos olhos, mas ela a secou rapidamente.

- Oh... Eu acho que ninguém nunca me disse isso...

- Ah, não diga isso. Você ainda vai ser muito amada, Annabeth. – a velha largou a mão da menina; haviam chegado à porta da enfermaria.

- Aqui eu vou lhe deixar. Tudo vai ficar bem, querida. Você tem que se lembrar de uma coisa: seja você mesma. Mostre todas as suas cores, como um arco-íris. Eu vejo as suas verdadeiras cores, elas são lindas, e é por isso que eu te amo.

A velha soltou a mão da menina.

A servente ia indo em bora, quando Annabeth perguntou.

- E qual é o seu nome, senhora?

- É Atena, querida.

Annabeth se lembrou do seu pai falando sobre uma deusa com esse nome. Talvez alguma coisa sobre mitologia.

- Como a deusa?

- Exatamente. Viu como você é esperta, Annabeth? Como é especial? – a velha lhe sorriu.

Annabeth deu as costas e entrou na enfermaria.

Enquanto a enfermeira tagarelava, a menina se sentou na maca, e, pela fresta da porta, viu a velha se transformar em uma mulher muito bonita. Vestia um manto branco muito bonito. Como mágica, ela desapareceu.

Com os olhos arregalados, ela não podia acreditar no que tinha visto.

- Viu um fantasma, menina? – a enfermeira perguntou, abrindo uma gaveta.

- Não. – ela murmurou.

Annabeth saiu da enfermaria na hora da saída, e foi direto para o ônibus com um pequeno sorriso tímido no rosto. Ela sabia que era amada.

* O significado do nome "Annabeth" significa realmente isso

XXX

Essa fanfic foi em homenagem à todos aqueles que já sofreram qualquer tipo de **bullying**. Não sei o que me deu, mas eu escutei uma música chamada "True Colors" (virou uma das minhas músicas preferidas) que foi cantada por vários artistas (inclusive o cantor da minha banda preferida, Pierre Bouvier, e foi assim que eu descobri a música) que se juntaram contra o bullying. É uma música linda, escutem. Enfim, eu amei escrever essa fanfic. Espero que todos gostem. :)

Link para escutar a música - watch?v=7dYd9Aj-Uag (é só botar youtube . com) - é que não aceita link :P


End file.
